Be with Me, Always
by Banana007
Summary: A month since Ben faded from her arms, Rey has been having strange dreams in which someone calls her name through the Force. Seeking to answer the ghost's call, Rey embarks on a new journey that will lead her to ghosts of a forgotten past, vengeful witches, bloodthirsty bounty hunters, & monsters of the unknown. This story is based on the World between Worlds theory.


**Be with Me, Always**

_**Written By: TCOOKIES117**_

**Chapter 1: The Ghost**

* * *

Sleep came to Rey easy now ever since the Battle of Exegol had ended. Dreams of a better tomorrow no longer came. The chilly winds of Jakku no longer left her tossing in her sleep. And Palpatine's voice was a welcoming absence from her mind. And yet, there was a certain absence that she missed dearly. She could not admit it to anyone, not even Finn—and not when everyone assumed she'd be happy that the war was over. And of course she was happy. Leia, Luke, and everyone else's efforts had paid off after countless sacrifices. More than that, in the fight for peace, she had found friends and family she had yearned for so many years.

The world was at peace now, but not the hero herself. She had been unable to find complete peace since Ben had faded from her arms.

Every waking hour was a painful reminder of the void Ben's death had created in her soul. The month should have given her the time to grieve properly and move on with her life. After all, Ben's death was not something she could just fix with her hands. But the absence of the other half of her bond had left Rey feeling… incomplete. Days had bled into weeks and still she could not understand the agony that twisted so far deep within herself. Like an itch that could not be scratched.

At the cusp of sleep, Rey wondered every night if it had to do with the dyad bond Ben had mentioned to her. And every night, before closing her eyes, she imagined herself following the thread that had bound her and Ben together. And she imagined finding a large and familiar hand meeting her halfway, lacing fingers with hers. Sometimes, right on the edge of sleep, Rey thought she could feel his hand holding her own, just like when she had awoken in his arms that night, filled with a new life.

_It's only a memory_, she'd remind herself if her eyes ever wandered the room in search of the man whose hand she thought had been holding hers just a second ago.

Tonight, as Rey lay on her cot, deep in slumber, a dream pulled her deep into the recesses of her mind. Or, at least, she believed it was a dream. Not unlike anything the Force would show her, but a dream of her own will and creation.

"_Rey…"_

There it was again. That voice, echoing within the confines of her mind, haunting her dreams again like a ghost of a past life.

_Who are you?_ Rey wished to ask, to know who could be so familiar and yet unknown to her. A voice she recognized with her heart but could not name it with memory.

She had begun dreaming of this mysterious voice since returning from Tatooine, as if one of the ghosts that once lived in that homestead had followed her home to Ajan Kloss. Every night, it came to Rey, whispering her name so intimately that she'd sometimes awaken so abruptly, her heart racing with excitement.

"_Rey…"_

She could sense it. The presence of another.

Her dreams should've been left to the privacy of her own mind, and yet Rey knew that she was not alone. Whoever the voice belonged to, it watched over her as she slept. It would've been natural to assume it was an entity with perverse intentions, invading her mind. Yet, its presence was so gentle and subtle, and Rey couldn't help but compare it to the sensation of fingers gingerly sweeping across her temple as she slept.

Every night, she focused all of her concentration on the source of this presence, seeking to identify it. Every night, she grew closer, but nowhere close enough.

Never enough.

Tonight, she tried again, grasping at the threads of the Force and pulling everything to her. The woodland animals of Ajan Kloss, the Resistance members dallying outside, to the Porgs nesting in the Falcon. If she were awake, she would have noticed the slight tremor in her room. Even the lake just beyond the base rippled with the disturbance.

"_Rey."_ The voice was suddenly close—closer than it had ever been, as if the person was speaking right before her—and Rey awoke with a startle.

Her heart was already hammering against her chest and BB-8 watched Rey from beside the cot as the loyal droid had been doing for the past few nights. He rolled back, chirping quietly as Rey struggled to catch her breath. Ajan Kloss was humid compared to Jakku's dry heat, but it was not the cause of the sweat that coated Rey's skin.

"I'm sorry BB-8, it happened again," Rey panted. "The same dream as usual."

The droid rolled over to a table nearby, tipping its head to the commlink sitting by a pot of Ladalum flowers Leia had gifted her with. The red Alderaan blossoms were in need of a drink and, after a pull, Rey tipped the rest of her canister water to them, shaking her head, "No, I don't want to worry Finn and Poe any more than they need be. Those two already have a lot on their plate as the new leaders of the Resistance."

It was true, and Rey pitied her friends but also knew it was best that she did not stick her nose in affairs she had no control over. Leia had been a great mentor in the art of war, but politics was a different kind of war that required a special kind of wit only Leia had possessed. Now that the Emperor had been defeated for good, the rest of the galaxy questioned their next course of action. The destruction of Hosnian Prime the year before had only sent the other planets in a state of fear and disarray, many having lost their political leaders. Now, those that remained of the Republic were unsure if they should rebuild, or perhaps it would only incite another group similar to the First Order to rise against them in the name of order once more.

When the squabble began shortly after the celebration, Rey had ducked out of the meeting. She did not need the Force to tell Rey that her place did not belong in politics let alone in confined rooms where people were always one second away from yelling their points across the table.

And yet, Rey felt just as lost as she had been before running into the little droid that the whole galaxy was hunting for. Lost, and without a clear purpose. As the last Jedi, everyone expected her to rebuild the Order and protect the newly restored balance as the Jedi were known to do. But she was not that kind of Jedi.

No, she was something new. Stronger, and more powerful than she could ever dream of becoming. Even now, the yellow saber beside Leia's Ladalums called to Rey, itching to be wielded for good. To carry on an ancient legacy that lived on in her alone now.

"But I can't do it alone," Rey whispered to herself, burying her face into her calloused hands. After a moment's pause, she peered between her fingers, staring at the tarnished wall ahead. She focused, breathing slowly until her breaths and the liveliness of the jungle faded away. "I need you…"

This was not the first time she had tried this despite having no results, and Rey refused for it to be her last.

She closed her eyes, reaching out to the Force that surrounded her and tying it to the Force within her.

_Be with me._

Various items around the makeshift room began to float.

_Be with me…_

BB-8 made a sound of surprise somewhere nearby. Suddenly, her body was weightless, rising a few inches above the cot.

"Be with me..." Rey whispered, "Ben."

She waited, and waited, and though the Force hummed throughout the space around her, there was no answer. From anyone. And when Rey opened her eyes, she saw only a tarnished wall, and her throat closed up with tears and disappointment.

She plopped back onto the cot and BB-8 made a low noise, rolling forth to nudge her knee.

"Maybe I'm imagining things," She sighed, shaking her head, "Maybe I'm just hearing what I want to hear. It wouldn't be the first time it was all in my head…"

_I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise._

With a huff, Rey grabbed her lightsaber from the table and stuffed her feet into scuffed boots that were beginning to fall apart from vigorous travel. The little droid rolled after Rey as she stepped outside and into the jungle.

During the war against the First Order, the rebel base had been lively and constantly in a state of panic and frenzy, always worrying where the next attack would be. Now, the only noise at this time of night came from the few guards busy with gambling rather than keeping a vigilant eye out like they used to. She didn't blame them. With all the action over, there wasn't much left to do but clean up the remaining FOs across the galaxy.

Rey tried to slip quietly past them, but one Resistance member caught her and elbowed his buddy. In a second, the entire group was standing to attention to the Jedi that had allegedly defeated the Sith Emperor and his guards singlehandedly. Or so that's what everyone whispered amongst the Resistance, and the rumors had quickly spread all the way to the Outer Rim worlds.

"Master Skywalker!" One of them said, accidentally spilling his deck of cards in his hurried attempt to face Rey. With a quick wave of her hand, she caught the cards midair and set them in a neat pile atop of a construction table. They stared in awe before the first rebel remembered to speak, "A-Are you going out for training?"

Did they worry that she would leave them behind? Never to be seen again?

Rey smiled assuredly, "Yes, just the usual course around the perimeter. I'll be back soon."

"Of course!" They stumbled, pushing each other to move aside for Rey.

As she made her way to the gated entrance, Rey paused to ask, "Have Finn and Poe returned yet?"

The answer was quite obvious, but hearing it aloud still dampened her mood further. "I'm afraid the generals are still caught up in the New Republic City. Do you need to send a transmission?"

"Um, no, it's all right." She rubbed her thumb against the metal sleeve of the saber. It didn't do much for her anxiety, but she needed to keep her hands busy. "What about Rose?"

"Still on Hays Minor."

"Janna?"

"Last we saw, she flew off with General Calrissian again, shortly after returning the day before."

"Ah, right." Having no more questions to ask, and no friends to check up on, Rey took that as her cue to leave. With a nod, she left her fellow rebels staring back in awe and wonder at the new legend that had risen in their darkest times.

Even in the poorly lit forest of Ajan Kloss, Rey knew the path to the training course like the back of her hand. She leapt over the dangerous spores that had sickened many of the Resistance members when they'd first arrived on the planet, and flicked a thick vine to her hand so that she could swing across the lake that hid unknown beasts. The air whistled in Rey's ears, setting her pulse racing as she dashed to the starting point.

As she slipped on the training helmet, she sensed the combat remote already following her. Lowering the visor, Rey stepped forth onto the log that crossed the deep chasm below. The sharp _'pew_!' of the combat remote firing at her was merely a noise in the background as Rey focused on the Force to guide her. With the smallest gestures, she deflected every shot, flicking and twisting the golden saber in a rhythmic beat.

As soon as leaves crunched beneath her boots, she tossed the helmet aside and bounded over to the large tree ahead. She leapt high, slashing a foot of the red ribbon hanging above and catching it before dropping into a roll across the forest floor. Sprinting back the same way, she took a shortcut on a log, jumping off it to clear the rest of the way across the chasm once more. A red combat remote appeared at her feet and Rey bit back a groan.

She hated that one.

It weaved through the motions of her legs as Rey ran back to the starting point until it was firing at her again, stopping her in her tracks. She dodged the first, ducked the second, then deflected the third and fourth.

The droid pulled back and Rey squinted at its shock-ray emitter with distaste, having suffered from its sting-beams more times than she'd like. It swung side to side, testing her and tracking her every movement as she did the same in return.

_Rey, be patient_.

Leia's words echoed and the memory of her mentor stifled the fury that'd been bubbling in Rey's chest. She breathed, in and out. In and out. Until everything melted away but the Force.

And something else.

Something…

Someone…

Without warning, the Force began to ripple around her.

"_Rey."_

She gasped, twisting around to face the echo, but only found BB-8 amidst the vegetation, observing her slightly farther since the accident with the tree. Staring wide-eyed at her droid companion, she was about to speak until three sharp pricks of pain at her back had Rey howling in pain. The lightsaber flew from her hands, slicing across the combat remote she'd forgotten about before landing back home in her palm.

"Did… did you hear that, BB-8?" Rey turned back to her little companion who only dipped its head aside in response. "I heard it. I know I did!"

Not aloud, but in the Force.

It had been the same voice she'd been hearing countless times in her dreams and it had never been so clear until now. Blinking back the tears, Rey turned her sight to the blood red dawn spilling through the forest from beyond the horizon. "I know that voice."

Perhaps it was indeed a ghost haunting her, but what mattered was that she knew whom the voice belonged to just as sure as she knew the man himself.

Upon arriving back at base camp, Rey headed into the communications room. Save for a technician, it was practically empty with everyone off enjoying breakfast. It only took a moment to send the transmission, but Rey did not go and join the others in the mess hall. Instead, she returned to her room, packing all that she might need, which wasn't much at all.

"Doo-weep?" BB-8 trilled behind her.

"I'm not sure either," Rey answered. "But I felt something, BB-8. It's not just a dream. I think there's something more to it and I need to find out what. I need…" Then she paused, slowly sliding her gaze to the chest at the foot of her cot. After the Battle of Exegol, she had locked away the Sith Wayfinder and Luke's Jedi compass, believing they would not be needed anymore. And they had remained locked away since the months that'd passed.

"No," Shaking her head, Rey slung the satchel across her shoulder, "I'll be back soon, I promise. I won't disappear off into the stars."

Despite her efforts to reassure BB-8, her loyal friend still made a low, sad noise that almost made Rey change her mind and give in.

"If there's a next time, I promise you can come with me," She knelt to BB-8's level, rubbing his smooth, dome head to cheer him up. "And I promise I'll come back for you, I will! But I need you to stay here in case Poe and Finn come back. And if they do, then I'm trusting you to explain to them why I've gone. Please, I need to do this. I need to find the person calling me."

BB-8 rolled side to side in contemplation, torn between its duty to stay with Rey as her companion and her own desires. Eventually, it gave in by opening its frontal tool-bay disk, popping out the transmitter bracelet Rey had once worn when she ventured to Ahch-to for the first time. Picking up the homing beacon, Rey smiled at the droid, tucking the bracelet into her pocket.

None of the resistance members dawdling around the base camp paid Rey much mind as she slipped into Luke's X-Wing. With Rose's help, she had been able to repair whatever problems that the old starfighter had sustained from the passage of time and war. The pilot in her ached to be seated in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, but it was currently at the New Republic City along with Finn and Poe. Besides, Chewie wasn't around to be her co-pilot, but she understood the Wookie's need to be with his wife and son. He had lost the family he'd built with Han, Luke, and Leia; it was only right that at this time he be with the family that awaited him.

"Oh! Mistress Rey!" A familiar, posh voice sounded from behind, followed by the persistent creaking of metal joints. "Where are you going?"

Holding back a wince, Rey schooled her face into a more neutral expression. "Threepio, I, uh… I—"

"Oh, I am glad I found you just in time! The senate has called for another hearing," The gold-plated protocol droid shifted anxiously beside R2-D2. "It has been decided. As the only formal Jedi who not only trained under Master Luke and Mistress Leia, but also turned the tide in the Battle of Exegol, the Senate requests you provide a testimony of the events that transpired." R2-D2 then began to beep, causing C-3PO to throw his hands up in exasperation. "Of course I told them that! But would they listen to me? No! Apparently, it doesn't make sense that a—and I quote—_'nobody'_ like Mistress Rey was able to defeat someone as powerful and almighty as Emperor Palpatine! What did you say? Artoo, don't be so disrespectful! How else could Mistress Rey have defeated the Emperor?"

"They want me to give a formal testimony?" Rey's hands were suddenly clammy at the thought of standing before an entire audience of strangers. Many of those still left in the senate had refused Leia's call for aid during the Battle of Crait. Years ago, some of them had even turned their backs on the Alderaan princess when a scandal arose, Leia had once explained to her. The truth was that it was often easier to find an ally in war rather than in politics. "I already told everyone what happened."

"Well, to be precise, you told Generals Poe and Finn, who then told the Resistance, who then told everyone else," Threepio explained, "but the Senate would like to hear the account directly from you. They also want to hear about your next course of action. I have informed them that you plan to rebuild the Jedi Order as Master Luke had planned to do after the Battle of Endor."

"You did _what_?!" Rey whipped her head back to the mouthy droid.

"Oh indeed! They then inquired as to—what do you mean?" Threepio turned to R2 who had begun shaking indignantly. "What nonsense are you spouting? Of course Mistress Rey is going to rebuild the Jedi Order! You cannot expect her to be the sole peacekeeper of the entire galaxy! I suppose you also expect her to transport across space and time at a moment's notice whenever someone needs the help of a Jedi?!"

"Threepio, what else did the Senate ask for?" Rey cut in, having long grown tired of this conversation.

"Why, your plan to restore the Order, of course." Threepio said. "After Master Luke's failure to revive the Jedi Order, and its creation of Kylo Ren, the Republic has become quite apprehensive of another attempt. Especially coming from the student of Master Luke himself. So, if you are departing, it is probably in your best interest to refrain from doing so. At least until you have completed your business with the Senate."

Biting her lip, Rey couldn't help but disagree more. It was a terrible idea. What would she tell them? The truth? That one of the largest war criminals had come back to the good side, practically saving her and everyone else in the galaxy? The same galaxy he had dominated for a year?

And it was the truth. Had Ben Solo not come back for her—for his mother's cause—Rey would have been forced to strike Palpatine down so that he could possess her. That, or she would have had to watch the rest of her friends and the Resistance die before her eyes. Either outcome would have ultimately led to the restoration of the Sith Empire, only greater and far more powerful than before.

The First Order had at least deluded themselves into believing they fought for order. The Sith? They were an ancient evil that would have destroyed the galaxy over time.

In truth, it was thanks to Ben that the galaxy had been saved. He who had thrown away his saber and mask in the name of love and good.

Everyone called Rey the hero, but if only they knew that their own enemy had been as great a hero as well. And if she could tell them the truth, she would have long ago, but Rey feared that no one was ready to listen, let alone willing to understand.

If the Senate wasn't ready for that, then how could they ever be ready to hear from her? Their great hero who had fallen in love with their great enemy.

"Mistress Rey?" Threepio spoke up since Rey had grown silent, lost in her own thoughts.

"Actually, Threepio... I was just thinking about heading over to join Finn and Poe at the New Republic City." Rey said, slowly smiling at her oblivious friend. It probably wasn't very Jedi-like to lie like this, and Rey did want to explain her intentions to her friend. After all, she trusted Threepio… but she didn't trust that he could keep his mouth shut if she told him the truth. "Now that you told me of this matter, I'll make sure to stop by the Senate and explain everything to them."

"Oh, how wonderful!" He turned to the astromech beside him, smugness coating his next words, "See Artoo? I told you I was right!"

While the two droids continued squabbling, Rey was already getting comfortable in the pilot seat of the cockpit. Within a minute, the starfighter was flying high into the sky and she couldn't help but grin at the beautiful expanse of the sun rising over the treetops. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to appreciate the golden-hued warmth on her face before blasting off.

Ever since the collapse of the First Order, the trade routes had opened up to a fresh load of traffic since dozens of embargoes had been lifted. Where Rey had often worried of running into FO transports, she now saw only cargo ships and envoys. But the traffic gradually disappeared as she approached the green planet that was Dantooine.

It was her first time visiting this remote planet from the Outer Rim but, as Rey landed just outside the settlement walls of Agro Outpost, she was hit with nostalgia at the sight of the rolling fields and the wide, open terra firma. Ironically, the plain fields somehow reminded her of Jakku, only Dantooine's weather was much more temperate. And once again, she felt like she was in the middle of nowhere. Just a small, insignificant blip in the galaxy compared to the many things that existed out there.

But where Jakku made her feel non-existent—a speck of nothing dreaming to become something—Dantooine filled Rey with a strange calmness that resonated within. For the life of her, she could not put a finger on it. It was almost that same kind of calmness she'd sensed on Ahch-to, and it left her feeling… wistful.

Shaking her head, Rey headed into the large building found at the center of the settlement. The bar within was dimly lit, but Rey quickly noticed the many pirates, bounty hunters, and smugglers that focused their attention to her the moment she stepped foot in the vicinity. Throwing her gaze down, she raised her hood and headed for a booth at the back where she'd attract less attention. Still, it felt like all eyes were on her as she settled in, hand close to Han's blaster that hung against her hip.

For a remote planet, Rey was surprised to find these kinds of people here, and especially this many of them. Though, Agro Outpost was also nicknamed 'Pirate Outpost' after all.

"Well, wasn't too hard to find you." Someone said, and Rey recognized the voice only because of the loudhailer that modified it. Zorri Bliss, leader of the Spice Runners, sat herself on the other side of Rey's booth. "Not with everyone eyeing you."

"I thought I was keeping a low profile," Rey murmured, grabbing a mug to keep her hands busy.

Zorri chortled at that, propping her feet up on the table corner. "Yeah, good luck with that. News of a young, female Jedi turning the tide of the war has spread all over the galaxy. Flashing a lightsaber around is practically like shining a beacon out there. 'Hey, look at me, I'm the Jedi!' But hey, if you can take on a Sith, then I don't think you gotta worry about some thugs. Not with your skills."

"No, I guess not," Rey couldn't help but smile at the young woman's forthrightness. Staring at the tinted viewplate, Rey's smile soon fell away, "Zorri, I never got to tell you how sorry I am about Kijimi."

Rey wondered what expression Zorri wore under that helmet, but the spice runner's tone was as neutral as ever as she nodded. "Yeah, the other worlds could care less, y'know. I mean, can't say good lives were lost on Kijimi but, still, lives were lost. And home is home, even if it's a dump. After Kijimi's bombardment and the Battle of Exegol, my crew and I split to lay low for a while. Dantooine's the perfect backwater planet so it's not surprising to find this place as busy as ever."

"I guess your business was affected?"

"Nah, actually, it's still booming," said Zorri. "After Exegol, Poe recruited the crew to help transport relief supplies to the Outer Rim worlds. The job has done more than help my crew stay in business—we're expanding. Poe knows, of course, but he keeps hush about it. Y'know, for old time's sake. But enough small talk, Rey. I know we're not here to talk about _that_ kind of business. So, what kinda business are you up to this time?"

Rey shrugged, "Just the usual Jedi stuff."

"Does Jedi stuff usually involve witches?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of my sources found a possible lead on this… this vergence thing you were asking me about on your transmission. Seriously, what kind of books have you been reading? Actually, don't answer that. You Jedi are a mystery... Anyway," Taking her feet off the table, Zorri leaned in, indicating for Rey to do the same, "it's possible my guy might've been high on death sticks because he was talking about sorcery from this rancor planet called Dathomir. Ever heard of it?"

Rey shook her head, Zorri continued, "Well, it's rumored to be in the Quelli Sector, but since nobody really goes to Dathomir—or at least comes back alive—nobody knows where it really is. Luckily, my pal's a collector of all things of knowledge. He has an old star chart from the Galactic Civil War days."

Dathomir was in the Quelli Sector? That was right next door to the Cademimu Sector where Ajan Kloss was.

"How many credits does he want?" Rey asked, guessing Zorri's source would want some due payment in exchange for the information.

"Doesn't matter. I got it anyway." As she said this, Zorri pulled out a memory drive and slid it across the table into Rey's hand.

"I owe you, Zorri," Rey said, grateful for the spice runner's generosity once again.

Zorri merely waved her off. "Just tell Poe he still owes me another round of Pazaak. Better yet, he should join a run with me and the crew now that the war's over. Just one run."

"I'm afraid Poe has been caught up in a far worse war this time," Rey didn't hold back her sigh. "Politics."

It wasn't hard to imagine Zorri's disgusted face as the masked woman lurched back. "Now that's some nasty trouble. Sounds like I need to save him again."

"I'll let you know if he sends a distress beacon." Raising the memory drive, Rey nodded to her, "I can't thank you enough for this, Zorri."

"Yeah, just…" Zorri sighed, "listen, don't get your hopes up too much, okay? The guy also mentioned something about Nightsisters. Apparently, they were a clan of witches who could raise the dead."

At that, Rey froze.

"Crazy, huh? Their kind was wiped to extinction decades ago. Rey, whatever—or _whoever_ you're looking for… they're probably just a ghost."

"Then I best be off." Slipping out of the booth, Rey ignored the prying eyes of the cantina's occupants.

"What are you doing?" Zorri asked. "Wait, you're serious about this?"

"Yes, I am," Rey answered, gripping the memory drive tightly. "I'm going to find my ghost... and bring him home."

* * *

**A/N:** **The premise of this story is based on the World Between Worlds theory. So this story will be my take on Rey's attempt to bring back Ben Solo à la Eurydice/Orpheus. If you'd like to see some hints as to what this story will involve, I have written a post on Tumblr that compiles all possible evidence I could find that supports the World Between Worlds Theory. Please PM me for the link to the Tumblr post if you'd like to check it out!**


End file.
